


Marco Polo

by BigBlueEyes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlueEyes/pseuds/BigBlueEyes
Summary: Rick comes back home after a long day at work. Daryl wants to play.





	Marco Polo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's nice to see you again!  
> A dear person helped me writing this Rickyl one shot, so kudos to them!  
> I won't drag things out, I just hope you'll enjoy this new work and let me know what you think!  
> xx

"Hey boy. What's going on?" Rick asks as he throws his briefcase down upon entering the door. He grumbles, "Ugh, can't wait to get out of this suit... strangling me all day long".

"I'm good now that you're here" he hears Daryl say, but he can't find him.

"Well, well, well... it seems you want me to Marco Polo for you... ok" Rick chuckles as he walks around, shedding his clothes in the process.

"Come for me, baby" Daryl screams as he also laughs.

Rick zeros in on the general direction, wondering why it is coming from there...

"Are you in the closet?" he asks, "I thought you were never in there"... "No, not in the hall closet".

'Maybe you should try with the bedroom' a voice says in his head. He walks toward the room, "Hmmm, I wonder...", as Daryl hears him get closer and closer. Before entering the bedroom, he turns into the bathroom and looks around. But Daryl can't keep a laugh.

"Damn, I love your laugh baby..." Rick says, as he gets into the bedroom.

He finds Daryl sprawled on their bed, laying on his stomach, all naked and legs open. "You're damn good at this game" the man says.

"Hiyaaaaaaa!" Rick exhales, "Wow. What a birthday surprise!".

Fuck, is it his birthday? "What a stupid boyfriend I am" Daryl thinks to himself.

Rick walks to the end of the bed, knee walks towards him, and begins to kiss and lick all the exposed skin. He hears Daryl's brain churning, "No baby, it's not my birthday. But you are in your birthday suit" he chuckles as he nips Daryl's left asscheek.

Daryl moans loud because his man can do that so good. "How was your day, baby?" he asks.

"Long, but surprisingly, it's getting better by the nanosecond... hmmm, I wonder why?" Rick asks as he skips Daryl's hole and kisses up the long line of his back.

Daryl's getting so hard, his cock is throbbing, pressed against the mattress. "Well, even if it's not your birthday, I wanna make you a gift anyway" he breathes out.

"Oooh, a gift? Gimme, gimme!" Rick squeaks imitating a five-year-old. 

"That's the gift, you idiot" Daryl chuckles, even though he has to bite his lip in pleasure right after. "I can't see you" he then says, since Rick is keeping his head pressed against the pillow, "are you naked?".

Rick turns him over and begins his descent down, nibbling nipples, poking his tongue into the man's belly button, kissing his flat stomach. "Look for yourself" he says as he stands up from his ministrations. He got distracted, so his shirt and tie are off, but his slacks are still up, but unbuttoned, showing off his low rise boxer briefs. "You might be the gift, but I need you to unwrap something too, babe", as he wiggles his hips, inviting Daryl to disrobe him, knowing he enjoys that as well.

"I love those boxers" Daryl whispers, as he licks his lips, "but I love how big your bulge looks inside them more". He slips toward Rick on the bed and gets his hands on his waist.

"Hmm, is it just the boxers that make my bulge look big? Or is there something else, something that might be doing that, and the boxers just don't hide it well...?" Rick asks as he feels Daryl's hands roam around.

Daryl would like that moment to last forever, but he's so damn horny, and he bets Rick is too. So he just drops the man's pants and boxers down, then Rick steps out of them and tosses them across the room.

He gets Daryl up and kisses him as he takes him back to the bed, laying him down gently as he covers the man's body with his. He moves around, kissing Daryl's jaw, neck, throat, and then surprises him by picking up his arm and rubbing his nose on his armpit.

"I didn't shave, I hope you won't mind" Daryl moans out.

Rick grins, "You know it's not a problem for me... Mmm, I love this smell".

Daryl keeps moaning as his hand runs down to Rick's hard dick. He's so lucky he has found a man that big.

Rick groans as the other palms his dick, but he's undeterred, and rotate around into a 69 position. "I wonder what this lollipop tastes like?", as he sticks his tongue out tentatively and licks off the precum.

Daryl's whole body twitches, that was unexpected. He decides to return Rick the favor and wraps a hand around the base of his thick cock. He reaches out for the tip and closes his mouth around it. "Tastes better than anything else in the world" he thinks every damn time. Then, he suddenly feels warm slickness around his hole as a finger rubs and pokes gently but insistently at it.

His asshole swallow the finger, but it's still too tight. Rick slowly loosens up the recalcitrant muscle and at the same time he enters, Daryl's cock is fully engulfed in warm wet heat as Rick deep-throats him into his mouth. Daryl's hips buck up in surprise and Rick rides it out.

Dixon is out of breath. "Baby, looks like you want it more than any other day today" he says surprised.

"I can tell you need it, so I'm working my advantage too" Rick gasps out and winks before diving back down, focusing on keeping Daryl unfocused to ease the process along. He loves hearing the man gasps, moans, groans, and whines out his pleasure as he sucks and licks.

Daryl takes his dick all in his mouth, doing the best he can. When he really can't resist anymore, he coughs it out but gets his tongue on Rick's big balls. "I hope he'll like it" he thinks uncertain.

"Easy baby, you don't need to take it all down, what you do is plenty, trust and believe" Rick says as he looks back with concern and caring on his face.

Daryl loves when he looks at him like this, it makes him feel so good.

Rick eases away from his face, keeping his finger slowly moving around in his ass, "Are you okay?".

"Mmh" Daryl moans, drooling over his cock, "You do it so good baby. Another finger, please".

"I'll be the judge of that" Rick gently reprimands with a chuckle. "I think you might need something else... what do you think? Do you need something else?".

"Yes, baby. I need it. Please, please, please" Daryl says, so loud that he almost screams. But he really wants it badly.

As he is answering, Rick slowly moves his crotch back over his face, keeping his dick just out of reach. "I thought so" he says, as he rolls Daryl's ass up, and with a sudden move, he replaces his finger with his tongue and begins to eat the man's ass with fervor.

Daryl groans loudly, the muscles of his back are tense as he takes Rick's cock back in his mouth and sucks it again, leaving a thick layer of drool on it. "No lube this time, okay?" he tells the man naughtily, "we'll do with our drool".

Rick feels Daryl's hands grab his ass and start pulling it down. He rumbles with laughter, and Daryl jolts as the vibrations translate directly into his ass.

Daryl reaches out for his asshole and stealthily rubs a digit on it. Rick pinches his cheek for the stealth attack, but rubs the sting away as Daryl knows it's not a problem, he likes feeling his fingers up his ass too...

Several long minutes of sucks, licks, and loud sloppy ministrations later, Rick extracts from Daryl. He hears the man begin to complain...

"Baby, I love the taste of your cock. Just a little longer, please" Daryl whines childish.

His complaints fall away as Rick lays down on the big bed and strokes and waves his big dick at him. "Why are you complaining? Don't you want to ride me, cowboy?".

Daryl straddles him, kissing the wide chest Rick hides under his work suit all day long. "I do, baby. Are you ready?".

"Of course I am" Rick says as he feels him crouch down, "but I want you to go your pace. I'm not in a hurry, and I want you to enjoy yourself".

"I like it only when it's raw, do you remember?" Daryl winks at him. He just has to get used to Rick's thickness for a moment, as he sits on his hard cock. He's so big that it's a challenge every time, but he gets better and better every time they fuck.

Rick shudders as Daryl slowly impales himself, the heat and grip almost shattering his mind with their intensity. "Ohhhhh, my baby has the best assss... it feels like it was made just for me" he says, feeling around for Daryl's hips with one hand and stroking his beautiful dick with the other.

Daryl slightly bends backward and anchors on Rick's legs as he bounces up and down.

Rick's hands fly off and grip the sheets, amazing himself with how much grip this angle affords him. "Baby, I'm so close... do you want my first load now? If not, slow down". His vision goes white for a split second. "Jesus, that is intense, baby. How do you do that?".

Daryl collapses on him, his hands sliding under his back to hug him. He slows the pace to a stop and whispers to Rick's ear, "I guess it's just you that make me act this way. I feel out of my body every time we fuck".

"Baby, we don't fuck. There is no way you can call this simply fucking. This is almost ethereal and soul-rending in intensity". Rick takes Daryl's mouth with his, searching out and making everything meld together, as Daryl is moved by his emotional words.

Their lips still have the taste of one another's cocks, and they laugh at it.

"Shh, I've got you babe. I know these are happy tears". Rick strokes Daryl's back as the laughing and crying continue, feeling his body relax and simply exist.

"I want you to fuck me. That's what's gonna make me feel good".

The perverted ass Rick is, his hips have been slowly undulating the entire time, getting progressively deeper until his pubes are resting on Daryl's cheeks.

Once again, he's fully into the man. Daryl squeezes his pecs, a signal that the pleasure is taking over his body again.

"Yes, squeeze those pecs. They can take whatever you give them... You've got all of me now. What are you going to do?" Rick challenges him with a wrinkled brow.

"Ride you like before. But this time I want us to take it all the way down", Daryl bends on him as he jumps on his dick. "I want you to cum inside me" he whispers to the man's ear, then he bites his lobe.

While this is all going on, periodically Rick's cock flexes and rubs Daryl's prostate.

"Like I said, you've got all of me. Make your move, big guy" Rick moans out as Daryl moves wildly and jumps up and down as if he wanted to touch the ceiling.

The man begins to moan louder and louder. He wraps his hands around the sheets, his eyes rolling back into his head, wanting to just grab Daryl and have his way, but he restrains himself, letting the other make all the moves. "Oooh, baby, this is amazing!".

Daryl can see it, how Rick is struggling to fight his demons and stay in his place. But he really wants his man to take control as he pushes into him for the last few times, so he begs him, "Please, please baby. Take my body and make me yours".

With those magic words, Rick slams his hands onto Daryl's back, pulls him toward his chest, and rolls quickly, getting Daryl's back onto the bed. He sees the wonder in his eyes as he pulls off this maneuver, but it doesn't last long as he pulls his cock all the way out and slams back in, over and over, angling so that Daryl's prostate is prodded, rubbed, caressed, and jolted. "This is it" Rick chants, knowing that his end will only be triggered by his lover's explosion.

Daryl wraps a hand around his throbbing cock, pervaded by pleasure, but Rick slaps it away and takes control of his cock too. He jerks the man off in sync with his thrusts inside his asshole, and this time it's Daryl's eyes rolling back, making him look possessed.

Rick's baser instincts come out and he falls forward, his mouth latching on to Daryl's shoulder, sucking a mark and his teeth scoring the man's skin.

"Yes, hurt me" Daryl begs him, and that's everything he's able to say in his actual conditions.

"I promise to never hurt you" Rick growls out as his hips begin to blur with motion, taking so wantonly what he wants and giving Daryl all he has. "I'm gonna fill you up with this premium cream. So close, so very close..." as his hands pinch Daryl's nipple and his mouth moves to his lips.

"So fucking close, too" Daryl screams shamelessly, Rick's stomach rubbing on his cock as the man kisses him and fucks him.

Rick hears him keening with need and desire to cum, and he knows that the process is almost complete, for the initial joining for the night.

They usually last long. They usually fuck all night long without stopping for a split second. But this time it's different, it's like their souls are making love and their bodies are just toys in their hands. They can't control it.

"Oooh... I'm so going to enjoy having this long vacation with you" Rick grunts out as he gets closer. "I figure with dinner, we should get two more in tonight before passing out only to start again tomorrow morning...".

"I can't wait" Daryl whispers breathless, and he really can't. And then, "FUUUUCK" he screams unannounced as his dick spills his cum out. It's so much, flows like rivers on his stomach.

Rick feels his internal muscle as his ejaculatory reflex engages, gripping and milking his 8.5 inches.

"Come. Come for me, baby" Daryl begs him, dead tired.

"I will for you" Rick roars out before slamming fully in and emptying himself while filling Daryl.

His shot inside him makes the man open his eyes wide and bend his back backwards. So hot, so much, once again Daryl thanks Rick for loving him every day of his life.

Mindful of where he is, Rick falls forward, gasping in breath as he jolts with mini tremors as Daryl milks a bit more from his still hard cock. Once Rick catches his breath, but still deep inside the man, he asks, "So... are we going to the high street for some Chinese?".

"Whatever you want" Daryl tells him as soon as he can collect his thoughts. They kiss one last time and then Rick slides out of him, jumps out of bed and walks out.

Daryl lays a little longer, still out of breath.


End file.
